The Marauders vs The Toaster
by Letishia
Summary: The Marauders are trying to use a Muggle toaster, they seem to be having some issues. CHAPTER 3 NOW UPDATED! THE MARAUDERS TAKE ON A CAR!
1. The Marauders vs The Toaster

**The Marauders vs. the Toaster**  
  
_A MissMoony16 and MissPadfoot92 fic..._

Summery: The Marauders are trying to use a Muggle toaster. They seem to be having some issues.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the marauders; we don't even own a toaster.

* * *

James: So how does this contraption work again?  
  
Peter: I've told you guys a million times already, you put in bread, pull down the lever, and up pops toast.  
  
Sirius: But where does the bread go? And quit exaggerating, you only explained this to us 999,219 times.  
  
Peter: _(Smacks himself in the head)  
_  
Remus: Oh come on you guys, the thing must heat the bread and make it toast.  
  
James and Sirius: I still don't get it.  
  
Peter: Grrr. Just try it.  
  
James: _(Puts in the bread and pushes down the handle)  
_  
_(They all wait in silence for 3.8 seconds)  
_  
Sirius: This is taking too long _(puts heating spell on toaster)  
_  
_(The toaster bursts into flames)  
_  
Peter: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! We're all gonna die!!!!!!!  
  
Remus: Oh shut up _(Puts out flames with fire extinguisher then repairs the toaster with magic)  
  
_Peter: WE'RE SAVED!!!!!  
  
_(Others stare pointedly at Peter)  
_  
Peter: Well... um... thanks for fixing my toaster Remus. But... er... I don't think it's much use with those two around.  
  
Sirius and James: _(Whistle innocently)  
_  
_(Peter chucks toaster into a trash can in the empty classroom they're in)  
_  
Remus: Yeah, even Snape isn't stupid enough to try to use one of those.  
  
**A day later in the in the depths of the Slytherin Common Room:  
**  
Lucius: So what you are saying Severus, is that bread goes in and toast comes out.  
  
Snape: _(Nods)  
_  
Bellatrix: But where does the bread go? 


	2. The Marauders vs The Microwave

MWAHAHA! MissPadfoot92 here and I'm updating on MissMoony16's fic! _(Squee) _

The Marauders are in their fourth year, for this chappie and the first one.

Thanks to stormofgraceandpower for the microwave diner idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own the marauders or any other HP stuff. Don't sue.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Marauders vs. the Microwave **

Four very sullen boys walked into the Gryffindor Common Room at 11 P.M.

Sirius: Man! That was the worst detention ever!

James: I agree. And I've had a lot of detentions in my day.

Remus: Oh for heaven's sake you guys it wasn't _that _bad.

Peter: Remus, sorting _all_ the books in the _whole _Hogwarts library. Yeah, it was bad.

Sirius: I'm hungry.

Peter and James: Me too!

Remus: Don't you guys think we've gotten in enough trouble today?

Peter, James and Sirius: No.

Remus: Why ME?!?

Peter: Hey guys! I've got an idea!

James: Quick, Sirius! Get the camera! Peter has an idea!

Sirius: (_fake gasp_)

Peter: No, really! I have a microwave and a few microwave dinners in the dorm. I'll go get them.

(_Peter runs upstairs_)

(_Peter returns to the Common Room with four microwave dinners and a portable microwave_)

James and Sirius: Ooooooooooh!

Remus: (_looks at it confused_) Um… so how are we gonna get food out of this thing?

Peter: That's easy! You just…

James: Ah! I thought the day would never come! Peter knows something Remus doesn't!

Sirius: Egad!

Peter: (_looks embarrassed_) As I was saying, you just open up the boxes with the frozen dinners in them and…

Sirius: How do we eat the food if it's frozen?

Peter: That's what the microwave is for.

(_Remus, Sirius and James continuously stare at Peter_)

Peter: OK, that's kind of annoying guys. Guys?

Remus: We're waiting for you to tell us what the microwave is.

(_Peter_ _points at the portable microwave_)

Sirius: Ooh, what do these buttons do? (_pushes random buttons on the microwave_)

Remus: _Oh_, now I get it.

James: We're saved! Remus understands what to do!

(_Sirius pushes the buttons on the microwave so frequently the microwave starts to shake_)

Peter: My microwave!

(_the_ _microwave blows up and all that is left is it's ashes) _

Peter: (_sniffles_) It was such a loyal microwave.

James: Well, at least we still have the frozen chicken fingers!

* * *

So what do you think? Pretty good for a person who thought and wrote the whole chapter in less than an hour!

**Please Review!**

MissMoony16: In case anyone is wondering, MissPadfoot and I are sisters. If you guys had read the author page or my fic 'Defending the Light', you would know that already. Please excuse the mood; I have three projects going on at the moment…

And thank you MissPadfoot for helping me with this!


	3. The Marauders vs The Car

Hey everybody! MissPadfoot92 again! Hope you liked the last chappie!

**Disclaimer:** OK, I'm not even old enough to drive, so I don't own a car and I definitely don't own the marauders or Peter's parents or any other HP stuff.

WOW! 16 whole reviews! I'm lovin' it!

**Reviewers: **

**Tink**: Glad you like it! Well, it is kind of a story. I guess you could just call it a fan fic.

**mizz marauder**: We did make more chappies! Thank you for your review!

**chaser1**: Glad you liked it! :D

**SofiaDragon**: Thanks for your review!

**Budgiebird**: Glad you like it!

**bkwrmbenny**: Glad you like it! And if you haven't already read the 2nd or 3rd chapter, we haven't stopped!

**Pella Pettigrew**: Thank you!

**MissPadfoot92 (me)**: :D

**remuslupinslover**: We did! And thank you for your review!

**Remus Lumos**: Thank you! :D

**Jessica Potter 5**: Thanks! :D

**horn-head**: Really? What was it? Thanks for your review!

**Katarina McGonagall**: Thank you!

**dremera07**: Thanks!

**luverofiction**: Actually MissMoony and I are sisters. Prongs is related to a stag because you know the kitchen appliance prongs? How it's kind of pointy? Prongs is actually relating to the stag's antlers. Thanks for your review!

**stormofgraceandpower**: Thanks for your idea!

The Marauders are 14 in this chappie. If you haven't already guessed, this chappie takes place in the summer. The chapters will probably not go in order. One chappie could be set in the winter, and the one after it could be set in the fall. The marauders are 14 in the first 3 chapters, but I could make them 15 in the next one. No real organization.

Also, Peter is a muggleborn if you haven't already figured that out. Sirius and James are purebloods. Remus is a half-blood, but he still doesn't know that much about muggle appliances.

To the chappie!

**

* * *

The Marauders vs. the Car**

9:30 A.M. - The Pettigrew Household: The Pettigrew's have left the house, leaving their only son Peter and his 3 'darling' 14-yr-old friends alone for a while. Idiots…

Peter: So what'd you wanna do now? I've got some great board games upstairs! We can play anything…

Sirius: I'm the dog!!!

Peter: …except Monopoly.

Sirius: Dang

Remus and James: Thank goodness!

Remus: I thought that game would never end! I never knew Monopoly could be so perverted.

James: So what shall we do?

Sirius: I know! You know your parents' other car that's in the garage? Let's see how fast it goes.

James: Cool!

Remus: I don't think that's such a good idea.

Peter: NOT MY DADS 100,000 POUND CAR!!! (**A/N: If you haven't already guessed, MissMoony16 and I are American, so we don't actually know if 100,000 pounds is to little or to much to pay for a car in England. We just kinda picked out a big number and added the word 'pounds' to the ending of it**)

James: Oh come on Peter, we're your friends. You can trust us.

Peter and Remus: No we can't.

Remus: You know, maybe we _could _play Yahtzee or something.

Peter: I've got a Slushie Maker!

Sirius: Booooring.

James: (_inspecting the car_) Sooo, how to you get this thing to work?

Peter: You use the keys.

Sirius: And…?

Peter: No, no! I've already told you too much!

Sirius: (_gives Peter puppy-dog eyes_) Please?

Peter: Grr. Fine. The keys are on my mum's dresser. You turn the key in the slot next to the steering wheel and the engine starts. You pull the lever next to the driver's seat to 'drive' mode. The pedals at the bottom of the car can make the car start and stop.

Sirius and James: Ooooooooooh.

(_Sirius dashes upstairs to retrieve the keys_)

Remus: (_smacks his head against a random wall_) Peter! Why did you tell them that!

James: Because Peter's our buddy? Right, Petey?

Peter: This doesn't look good. James, you never call me your 'buddy' often.

Remus: Right, he only uses it when he gets something he really wants.

(_Sirius returns with the keys_)

Sirius: OK PEOPLE I HAVE THE KEYS!

James: WOOHOO!

Remus: Is this necessary?

Peter: BOOHOO!

Sirius: (_turns the car on, pushes on the acceleration pedal, but pulls on the wrong mod. The car immediately crashes in to the house) _

Peter: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Now look what you've done!

James: No problem! I got the top grades of my Industrial Technology(shop) class.

Sirius: You never took an Industrial Technology class.

James: Shut up, Sirius. You're ruining my mood.

(_James takes a piece of wood and starts randomly nailing it to the car_)

Peter: (_faints_)

Remus: James! The car looks worse than before!

Sirius: (_splashes cold water on Peter's face_)

Peter: (_hyperventilates_)

(_Peter's parent's car pulls up the driveway_)

Peter: Mum! Dad! I can explain!

Peter's mum: Peter!

Peter's dad: Now really, Peter! I thought you were more responsible than this!

Peter's mum: If you're going to do experiments on the car, at _least _wear safety goggles!

(_Peter melts into a puddle on the drive way_)

Sirius: Uh, Mrs. P? I think we're gonna need a mop.

* * *

OK, that was really corny. I plan for the next chapter to be better.

Next, I'm probably gonna have them use eggbeaters or something. And don't worry, people. I will at some point have them use a Playstation even though it wasn't invented in the 1970's. All of your ideas _will_ be used at some point.

Best wishes,

MissPadfoot92


	4. Review Response

**Erm… I dunno how the other reviews didn't get posted but…**

**Star Wars nut**: Glad you liked it!

**Banana-princess93**: Peter's a muggle, so he knows about a lot of other muggle devices that the other 3 don't. Thanks for your review!

**Katarina McGonagall**: Thanks for your review!

**Sennica01**: Eggbeaters? Hmm…… Not a bad idea, not bad at all. Sugar's a good idea too, but the marauders have already discovered that. Thanks for your review!

**ms dumplings**: Thanks for your review!

**AshleyPorter**: (_takes out notepad_) Stove, oven… got it! Thanks for your review!

**

* * *

**

**And for people who like, just reviewed today… **

**Blooper Queen**: DVD's weren't invented then, but sure! We can work with that!

**Orange-InuYasha**(for all three reviews): Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you like it! And believe me, I wish I had parents like that too.

**Sennica01**: A record player! Now that's usin' your noggin'! Sorry I didn't get to respond for your review earlier.


End file.
